Somewhere I Belong
by jazzybizzle
Summary: {Modern AU} After Aang defeated Ozai, the Gaang went their separate ways, Aang went off on his Avatar duties, Katara and Sokka went back to the Southern Water Tribe with Hakoda, Toph returned home to her parents, and Zuko' s nowhere to be found. So why are the Nations suddenly in panic? Kataang & Tokka R&R!


**Summary: {Modern AU} After Aang defeated Ozai, the Gaang went their separate ways. Aang went off on his Avatar duties, Katara and Sokka went back to the Southern Water Tribe with Hakoda, Toph returned home to her parents, and Zuko's nowhere to be found. So why are the Nations suddenly in panic? Word on the street is, Azula escaped and is destined to be Fire Lord, a spot that has yet to be filled since Ozai's downfall. And she will do anything, _anything _to make every race of every Nation bow on their knees. No matter what it takes...**

**Ooh. That gave me chills just by writing it!**

**I've been on an Avatar streak lately, and I figured that if I keep it up, I'll be able to update Avatar and the Tales of Ba Sing Se High-which, like this story, is modern. But we still have Bending and the back stories.**

**Oh good Lord, I'm Avatarded.**

**The main pairings are Kataang and Tokka, and a few others. Some pairings might surprise you actually ;P**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Aang opened his eyes, feeling content. He observed Republic City from where he sat on Air Temple Island, in the meditation pavilion. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky. The water's reflection of the sky really set the tranquil mood. Meditation reaaaally hit the spot. He briskly landed on his two feet from his lotus position and headed back to his home.

Appa and Momo greeted him as he reached his house; it was one story, sitting on the perfect spot at the top of the island, and it had a breathtaking view of the ocean. The side of the house facing the blue waters was made out of glass (in fact...a good bit of it was glassy, but beautiful nontheless), while the rest of the house was pearly white.

"Good morning, Appa. Momo," he said, ruffling Appa's fur as Momo hopped up on the Avatar's shoulder. He fed them both before making himself a fruit salad, then sat on the counter as he ate. The interior of his home was pretty much like the outside...White. Well, not too much white, but there was some amount of white in every room. In the kitchen, which was located by the view outside, white was mixted with black marble. In front of Aang, next to the kitchen, was the den. The colors were creamy and a little more earthy, with a pebbled path leading down the wall, opening into a fire place; a couple of couches and lamps, and a flat screen TV plastered in the smooth rocks.

Behind Aang, down the hallway to the left was his blue bathroom, and to the right was his bedroom-which was Aang's domain; the only room Aang felt truly as one as his culture. Bright, orange, creamy colors decorated with Nomadic designs made the room friendly; he had a walk-in closet, and another bathroom connected to his bedroom-this one a soft yellow. And the last two rooms were a guest room, which was plain and simple, and a little library room for Aang to enjoy an ancient read.

Finishing his fruit salad, he ventured to his room to get ready for the day. He showered, then observed himself in the mirror.

The sixteen year old had changed from the young Avatar everyone else knew. He had grown his hair out again, almost shaggy; he was taller, longer and lankier, but with the perfect amount of muscles. He had a four pack, working on the sixth. But his friendly grey eyes and airbending tattoos remained the same.

As for his style in clothes, he almost dressed like a skater boy. His favorite things to wear would be a beanie, a fun tee or plaid shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and converse. Today, he went for his favorites; a blue beanie, a black and grey plaid shirt unbuttoned, a graphic orange tee, dark skinny jeans, and red converse.

"Whaddaya say we all go in town for some lunch?" he asked, coming outside around twelve that noon. He airbended himself on Appa, Momo following suite. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa pushed himself up off the ground with his tail and soared up into the air.

* * *

Aang walked out of the deli, munching on a vegetarian friendly sandwich. "Hey! Can you believe they finally sell hay?" With a gust of air, he sent Appa's lunch to him, and Appa ate gratefully. Momo squeaked. "Don't worry, Momo, I got you something too. Want some grapes?" He pulled out a vine from his bag, tossed it, and Momo caught it and began eating.

"Avatar Aang!" cried a young, female voice, and Aang turned around just to see a little girl running up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" Aang greeted her, opening his arms and bending down to her height as she flung her small arms around him in a hug; he was almost treated like a celebrity around here, and he had fans of all ages. The younger ones flattered him the most. "How are you?"

The girl pulled away and squealed. "I can't believe it's you! Oh my gosh!"

Aang grinned cheekily. "What's your name?"

"Lola!"

"That's a pretty name. What can I do for you, Lola?"

Lola pulled out a notepad and pen. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" Aang took the pen and notepad, signed his name along with a shot but sweet message, and gave it back to her. "Here ya go!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Stay in school, okay?" he called after her as she left, getting to his feet.

"Will do! Bye!"

Aang waved.

Not long after that did chaos erupt, people running in all directions after an explosion was heard in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

This snapped Aang out of his happy mood, and he was now on alert. Instinctively, he ran towards the danger without a second thought. Being the natural born hero he was, he made sure to get to the scene quickly; pulling out his blue staff, he activated the wings with a simple flick and sent it flying in the air before jumping and catching the air current. To get there faster, he switched from the stationary position and flipped himself over, now standing in a crouch; he was now riding his staff like a skateboard. Leaning forward and down more, he swung his arms back to force air behind him, and he gained momentum.

He reached downtown in sixty seconds on the dot and observed what was causing all the ruckus. Masked figures, with an insignia that Aang didn't recognize, were throwing bombs in stores, chasing after innocent people, and using weapons such as swords, shruikens, and beam guns. Aang began to briefly ponder this; he had never seen these people before. What were they after? Why were they doing this? What're their motives?

No matter. He had to stop them from...whatever they're doing.

Landing smoothly on the ground in the middle of all the action, he gave his staff a sharp twist and turn, and strong gusts of wind knocked several of them backwards. Oh yeah. He had gotten their attention now.

"Stop!" Aang demanded. "Can't you see that you're hurting these people and their property?! I don't know what's going on, but it needs to stop _right now_. I don't want to have to resolve this with violence. Now we can do this the easy way, where you leave quietly and turn yourselves into the police for questioning..." His eyes narrowed. "Or the hard way-where you'll have to deal with _me."_His hand tightened around his staff_._

As if in an unspoken agreement, the-Aang decided to refer them as ninjas-third of them began charging towards the Avatar, while the rest continued as if he hadn't spoken.

Aang sighed, "IIII guess that answers that." Using his native element, he sent them backwards once more, then tossed his staff elsewhere so he could use both hands. Then as more came at him, he channeled all of his chis, slipping into another fighting stance. In one motion, he had ten of them in ice cages, then another dozen plummeting into random roofs using earth boosts, and the rest avoided the fireballs being thrown.

Two managed to avoid all of Aang's attacks, throwing shruikens at him; he dodged them easily, veering his left shoulder back, then his right, then he bent back as one barely missed his face. He blocked a kick, slightly wincing by how tough the kicks were. He then felt himself being jabbed in a familiar way. He thought in a hiss, _Chi blockers! I have to watch out for them...I already feel my chis weakening and my muscles getting sore..._

_Alright, Aang. How are you gonna fight these chi blockers?_ Aang conjured a medium gust of wind to elevate himself, doing a backflip in the air; an old friend coming to mind, he sent streaks of fire from his fists as he descended to the ground. _Still got enough juice. That's good. _"Everyone, get outta here!" He yelled to the civilians, and they did what they could.

Being an airbender, Aang was very fluid and graceful for a guy. With the knowledge that any one of them could be a chi blocker, he fought more on the offensive than the defensive; he was a great thinker, and often did think before he acted. He jumped high enough so two ninjas that were running for him winded up smashing into each other. _Ha._ _Classic_.

Jab.

Aang whirled around, kicking the ninja across the face, holding his limp arm; ugh. So much for that.

Jab.

He almost cursed; another useless limb. But he kept fighting; he was a warrior. He never gave up.

Jab, jab.

Knees buckling, he turned around and managed to stay upright still.

"Why won't he go down?!" One cried in frustration.

"Enough of this!" said one, and this ninja looked like the leader; he had more weapons, and his voice sounded familiar, but Aang couldn't put his finger on it...

Aang's eyes widened when the ninja pulled out a gun, and slowly pointed it to Aang's chest. Before Aang could react, the gun fired; out of the pistol shot a net, enclosing around Aang, and electric currents ran through it. Aang yelled in protest as his body fell back yards until it hit the ground, feeling the electric shocks jolt painfully through him over and over again; his torture lasted five seconds before he was still, laying on his side and softly, dryly, groaning. He fought to stay conscious.

And luckily he did.

A waterwhip that didn't belong to him wrapped around the ninja's wrist, thwacking the gun out of his hand and twisting his wrist in the progress.

"Get away from him!" said a familiar female voice and Aang's head shot up. Standing in the middle of her water octopus form was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had tan, sun kissed skin and breathtaking eyes that were as blue as the ocean itself, and long dark brown hair. It was obvious she was of the Water Tribe. She wore a sleeveless white, button down shirt tucked loosely in light jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and brown sandals. Her jewelry consisted of tribal bracelets-two on each wrist-feathered earrings, and two necklaces-one tribal still and the other belonged to the girl's mother. Her physique was...wow. She had truly blossomed.

Next, a metallic, blue boomerang slammed into the side of the ninja's head, knocking the ones around their leader in the process, then returned to it's owner; the owner caught his boomerang before looking up. "Or _else," _he said. He resembled the girl greatly; same skin, hair-which reached down and barely grazed his shoulder, eye color, and similar facial structure. Water Tribe native. He wore a sleeveless, graphic white tee; it had two buttons, both undone, and the armholes were raggedy looking; grey shorts, and matching sneakers. The only accessories he wore was a watch and a black beaded necklace, and a simple black necklace with a shark tooth hanging from it. He was muscular, more so than Aang, but not enough to the point where he was bulky.

Then the earth began to rumble, rockslides coming from the roofs and raining down on the bombers, squishing them. A dark haired girl came into the scene, riding on an earth wave; as she landed, she produced earth spikes, knocking several ninjas up high and over buildings, disappearing from sight. "_Face_ the _consequences_," she said, pounding her fists together. She was blind, but that didn't mean she was fragile. Her black hair was down, straightened, and extended down to her chest; her skin, unlike the other two, was pale but smooth from the looks. Earthbending roughened a girl's skin up. She wore a pale yellow camisole, camo pants, and black converse. No jewelry of course. Being girly wasn't her thing. She was very slim, and an entire head shorter than the other girl, but had an attractive sporty body.

The lead ninja sat up, rubbing the side of his face where a bruise and scar was forming. He observed his new opponents and automatically recognized them; they haven't been publicly in action ever since Ozai. He knew he was outnumbered, even though it was just these bunch.

Saying something in an Asian language, the ninjas fled the scene, disappearing from sight as quickly as they could, leaving the teens and young adults by themselves. Lingering citizens stared in disbelief; they'd never thought these four, minus one member, would be together again.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!" Sokka barked.

"Really, Snoozles?" Toph snorted, crossing her arms.

Sokka smiled at her. "Good to see you too, Shorty."

Aang groaned again, feeling himself being pushed over on his back. Grey eyes met blue ones. Dainty, slender hands began to rip off the net. "Ka...Katara?"

Katara smiled down at him. "Hey, Aang."

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chappie! It took me a few days to organize it and actually put my thoughts into words. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
